Apple Crisp
by Aeris Cetra
Summary: Aerith and Cloud are childhood sweet hearts. When Aerith is force into marrying someone she doesn't love. She breaks the relatetionship off with Cloud. In order to save his life. But now its up to Cloud to do the saving. (please review,)
1. Lets it be bad luck

_I knew I was making a mistake._ Something snapped, right in two. _Why does my body hurt so much?_ My chest hurt so very unbelievable bad. It felt like something was stabbing me over and over again. Each stabbed worst then the last one. A cold dull blade, poking and prodding, cutting into my flesh. The sharps pain leaving behind its mark.

Each breath quickly became more painful than the last. Tears run down my face. _Was this it?_ I asked myself. _Was this how it was going to end? Why did it have to be someone I don't love? Was this my fate or punishment? Do I really have no say or choose in the matter?_ Today is going to be the worst day in my life. I could tell because… today is my wedding day.

Many of you may be wondering. '_How can that be?_' or '_Isn't that supposed to be the happiest day of your life?_' or even '_If it's so bad then why not stop the wedding?_' Well in my case NO! I can't…I just can't.

_sigh…_

I will explain, this isn't going to be a happy story. I promise to do my best not leave anything out. It may have you laughing, and then crying. Don't say I didn't warn you.

"Is she ready yet?" Then came a knock on the door. I swing around to see the door almost swung wide open but my friend Tifa acted quickly and pushed her whole weight against the door trying to keep it closed and me out of sight. But already it was too late; he already saw what I looked like.

"We need her to be ready on time the whole kingdom is waiting on this!" remarked Zack Fair.

"No peaking, don't you know it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" said Tifa

_Then let it be bad luck._ I thought to myself.

He was in a nicely kept black suit. When it wasn't necessary to dress up he'd wear a worn out sleeveless purplish turtle necks shirts. His hair remains like it always has, cut nice and short. At the back of his head it spiked with smooth icey tips. His eyes were a greenish blue in the sun light while in a normal setting his eyes would show a deep ruby green color.

The belt wrapped perfectly around his body. His pants he had on were a light purple but when it got close to the bottom it met at a point. With his boots it came up right over the pants to knee point. But if he wasn't wearing that he had a black tank top with black pants and boots. He normally carried a blade those days. Which was huge it was sharp, and made to last.

My eyes are emerald green and hazel. on the other hand I normally wore a pink beautiful dress. That was a spaghetti strap dress with a red jacket vest. It had mid-way sleeves, at the ends of the selves were belt like buckles. My skin was one who lite light color in the sun.

My hair was a nice chocolate brown color. Normally kept up in a twisted ponytail. With a pink ribbon that met at the near the top of it. With curly hair that was off to the sides in the front. My feet were in light brown boots. But that what I normally wore on a daily business.

Today I was wearing pearl earrings with my hair in a curly bun. With a hair clips to bring out my face and my most beautiful figure. My tiara had a white beautiful translucent see-through vale. It was light so it wasn't heavy on me. My wedding dress on the hand. Was sleeveless with my back revealing until it reach mid-back.

The dress was soft pretty flowing cloth. That when to the floor, when the sun hit the dress it give a genuine glow to it. The makeup had not been put on yet.

Tifa now locked the door. "There. That should keep him out for now." She said as she walked up from behind me smiling. "Aeris you're so lucky! You're getting married to the son of the king. Which means you can have anything your heart desires." said Tifa with playful envy.

"But I don't love him!" I exclaimed with tears flowing down my eyes.

Tifa was a beautiful woman with dark blood red eyes. Her hair fell past her hips much like my own when down. Her hair on the other hand was a lighter brown than my own. Her figure was very skinny with sun kissed skin. She on the other hand enjoyed keeping it in a lose ponytail tail. Today it too was pulled up in a bun. She wore a purple sleeveless dress, one that brought out her figure. On any other day she'd be wearing black shorts and a white tank top.

"Now, now everyone is waiting! You're going to be alright." replied Tifa hugging me from behind I saw in the mirror showing a painful smile on her lips.

The makeup was only done a few minutes later. Now I couldn't cry without messing up the makeup. So now I was going to have to hold in the tears. The bells began to ring meaning the wedding ceremony was about to begin. With the music playing that was the sign. This was it. My father wasn't going to be the one who walked me down the carpet because he had died when I was very young. Instead it was going to be my old friend Vincent. The music started, fast pace and lively, but I wanted to walk. Slowly. Wishing I could just stop. Wishing only for a miracle to happen. I only finished walking up the steps then the music stop.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." That's when I started to tune him out. Trying to take my mind off of what was coming up next. I wasn't thinking about anything else I didn't want to. Then the question came. "If there is anyone here who think these two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold their peace. The room was salient last call if there is anyone here who thinks these two should not be wed?" The salient continue, the priest was about to open his mouth open, but the doors to the church swung right opened. In he walked. He wore a blue top shirt with blue long pants. A light green cloth around his neck. His eyes were a beautiful light crystal blue. His hair was blonde, short and spikier then Zack Fairs ever could be.

"These two shouldn't be wed, your honor!" he said

"And why not?" said the priest in shock that of anyone in the church to speak up it was the stranger.

"Cloud? How did you survive? I thought you were dead!" I said running down to greet him tears running down my eyes. Messing up my make up. Causing it to go running. Throwing off the tiara and my earrings and necklace and jumping to hug him. Pounding him on his left arm very angrily.

"Why should these two not be wed?" asked the priest.

Cloud embrace me.

Smiling Cloud looked up at the priest.

"Isn't it obvious? Because she doesn't love him, for one." said Cloud

"Then who does she love then?" asked the priest.

"What are you that blind! I love Cloud Strife!" I exclaimed

( note this will be a long plot. so the story is going to explain later what's going on. But it is only the first chapter. So how did it sound was it a good beginning? This story is being written for my ex-boyfriend Scott, who I still love very much. A special thanks for those who well help me and make this story possible.)


	2. Love among other things

Chapter 2 Love among other things

The crowd grasped, not like they should be surprised anyway. I desired Cloud Strife and wanted him with all my heart. I wanted him so badly my body ached for him, whenever he wasn't around. "Do you remember what I said to you the day we met," Cloud asked with a warm smile, wrapping his arms around me.

"How can I forget? That moment will forever remain in my heart. Always to be forever replayed again!" I said with soften tone to meet his. He returns the soft tone, "Its reasons like that that I had planned never to let you out of my sight. Not once Aerith. Now, will you do me one favor." He gets down on one knee taking my right hand with his left. "Yes what is it Cloud," I ask breathing harder now as if I was being pulled into a never-ending holds of hugs. The warmth was like nothing I have ever once felt before.

"Aerith I would be forever grateful, and forever be happy if you would marry me," replied cloud looking me straight in the eyes. In all my life I never would have thought that I would hear these words. My eyes couldn't hold it in any longer, then it spilled, and the tears wouldn't stop. "Yes, I will," I replied as cloud picked me up swinging me in the air and then setting me down I couldn't control myself and I hugged him.

"Why are you crying Aerith? I never thought I would see the day that I see you cry. I also thought you said that a tough girl never cries," replied Cloud with surprised, that he saw I was crying. "I lied, these are tears of Joy," I replied as my heart skipped a beat. Cloud reached for my hair taking out the curly bun I'd spend so much time putting up. "You know I have always loved your hair down," he said smiling as he sealed his lips to mine. The watching crowd all seem to have tears now streaming down their cheeks.

Pulling back,"Cloud, I thought you were gone! I heard that you fell! You never answered. How did you survive the drop?" I asked looking for an influential explanation as to what just happen! Cloud smiled taking his right hand and softly, started playing with some parts of my long hair. My eyes shot to his, there he was doing that thing again. The one biggest pet peeve I had.

"Sorry bad habits die hard, you know that Aerith," he said with a chuckle seeing my nose scrunch up and my lips pursed. "Anyway the answer to your question is…," He paused for a few more seconds…. "Is…..is! Is what Cloud," I replied wanting him to get on with it. "I had to see you again no matter what the cost! Even at the cost of mine own life," Cloud replied.

My eyes shot up in surprise, which was something I did not expect to hear. In the end he came for me and that is all that matters. Zack Fair made his way down the steps. He smiled and let out a little laugh that in a way seemed painful. Like he was forcing it to come out and with it came a painful smile. Zack Fair smiled, what he would say next would even surprise me.

"In all my life I have not seen such a beautiful sight as this. They say true love is hard to come by, so rare that it cannot be expressed in words. Not even the beauty of flowers can express this love. The only way it can be express is by the two having their chance. Aerith the wedding is off; I am not going to stand between you and Cloud, is this where your heart truly lies then," questioned Zack Fair.

"It is!" I replied Zack took a few steps back then when silent. I glance up at the crowd, was I…. _am I dreaming_… or was this really happening? I close my eyes now as the memories begin to flow back. Once again I relive those moments and how the perfect romance played out.

Years before…..

It had to be love at first sight that day. Because there was no doubt we were supposed to meet. The star in the heavens showed brightly for on that day we could no longer be alone on this planet without the other. That it must be called Love among other things. The sun was blazing hot but this day was special this was that day fate brought us together. It all began on a summer afternoon.

I find myself in a forest with a manmade pond that was a few miles outside town. This pond was a common sight for me. Most of my childhood was spend here. That day was supposed to have been a usual day for me. There I sit against the tree minding my own business. The shade welcomed me as I sit under the tree.

I was only eight years old enjoying myself as the sunlight falls down. I have my eyes down on the book that lies in my hands. I must have been there for some time reading. I was lost in thought of heading home. My mind wondering like it always had. Looking up, that was when my eyes lay on him for the very first time.

The lake water was very still and he was coming onto shore. My wondering eyes looked up as the once mirror-like waters were now hundreds o thousands of ripples, distorting the sky above it. The boy walked up to me his eyes fixed on me. "Well I never would have guessed someone was out here this hour of the day," said a boy getting out of the boat. He had blonde messy spiky hair. His eyes were a crystal blue he wore a blue suit. But how he appears was just like any other person.

"Excuse me?" I said my face blushing red as his eyes wondered. "I was wondering what a attractive lady like you is hanging out in a dangerous a place like this? May I have the pleasure of learning your name?" He spoke lengthwise reaching out his right hand. I like wise decided to reach out my own hand to meet his. Was he seeing into my soul? Or was he just trying to perform a peaceful start to acquire with a woman?

"May I have your name miss?" he said now holding his right hand holding my left hand now. "My name is Aerith Gainsborough, and what is yours might I ask." I said popping a fast question on him, the wind then begin to blow. Blowing my hair back as his blew forward. The blonde boy smiled, "My name is Cloud Strife." He replied, "Well Cloud Strife, may I ask you a question," I said looking him straight in the eyes still.

"What might that be?" he answered back. I breathed a sigh then the word came out. "What makes you desire my name? Why even talk to me, a girl you don't even know. I thought all boys hated gir-" he stopped me in my tracks as my lips meet his, shocking me completely.

My heart now starting to race, trying to piece together what happened. Did he did he just do the unthinkable,… did he just kiss me? _'Wasn't that a little fast'_ I had thought to myself. "Cloud Strife one more question,… why do you even want a girl like me? Let alone love me?" I asked with wonder, Cloud then smiled then kissed my hand.

"Because then I can kiss you whenever I want." My heart started beating even faster than before. I knew then by his answer that this was going to be the beginning of many wonderful moments. That so very soon there were so many moments to follow. Its moments like this one where it is being pulled into the deeps of my heart. One of the moments I wish could last forever. The moment of the beginning of a new friendship. Above all, the beginning of a wonderful and beautiful Romance.

* * *

thank you for reading and sorry for not updating sooner. I just had to have my editor give it a once over before posting. Thank You all! please leave a review! I've love to hear what you have to say, till next time!

-B.H.A.


	3. Thoughts of you

(Aerith point of view.)

Year have passed but the benches were builted in the place we met. Not much had changed, all but scenery was now here with the water lake and flowers and trees. This place almost became abandoned and long forgotten. Which made it a nice place for two romantic couples to getaway.

"war?" I asked surprised what might be.

"Rumors of war more likely. I am hoping it's just a rumor though." Said cloud strife looking up at me in the waters reflection.

"But what if you don't come back?" I asked Cloud hoping he wouldn't go.

"Aerith I have to go, the king needs me the kinman, needs me! I will be back before long, I promised." said Cloud strife walking a few steps away from the me. water rippled as petals danced in the breeze. Then my eyes met his. "When will you be back? You better not leave me alone here. If you do I will never forgive you." I remarked.

"Aerith you know I wouldn't Leave you. Besides your like a little sister to me. Besides I promise that when I get back I will marry you." I looked up to look at cloud.

Cloud kissed my cheek, I sighed a little. My hand went and met his. Deep down I knew this was a bad idea.

Maybe it was my imagination, or maybe it was my intuition acting up. Most of the time people say that in these occasions there's nothing wrong. That there's nothing to worry about.

"I will be leaving the house tomorrow morning at nine." Cloud Strife Continued to explain. "Who is the war up against?" I asked in curiosity. "Midgar, it seems the king had it and the peace treaty has been broken. It looks like a long war." Exclaimed cloud strife

"Do you promise to write me?" Came a question from cloud strife. I shook my head yes in response but I still didn't want to go. Why can't we get married now?

Because I don't have enough of Gil yet but as soon as I have the Gil. The Army is a good opportunity to gain wealth. That way we have enough to start a life together.

* * *

(Cloud strifes point if view)

Aerith was worried and why wouldn't she be? War was dangerous but that was the way of life. There's have not been much change since the day we met. Her green emerald eyes still sparkled each time, heavenly beams hit her eyes. Sure bodies featured may have changed. But most things remain the same.

I breathed out a little sigh Aerith, "I'll be alright." I repeated myself, her arms then flew around me.

"I love you cloud, promise to come back safe. Please reassure me of that." replied Aerith in worry, as I noticed Crystal tears streamed down her face.

I took her by the hand and lead, her back down the pathway. "You should get, home soon your foster mom may worry." I then replied back to Aerith.

"Promise me something." asked Aerith

"Wait what?" I asked Very curious to know what she meant.

"If ever Im in a bind and I need you. Will you come running to rescue me?" she then begain to question me

"I don't know maybe!" I responded back.

"Why is it a maybe? Don't you love me?" asked Aerith with great surprise.

"It depends if you need to be rescued, your not always the women in distress type." I said scratching my head, and looking down embarrassed.

Aerith continued to giggle and smile. As she her hair flew back in the left in the breeze. Aerith stopped,

"Look this is the place I want you to propose." Said Aerith. We now stood in a field full grasses weeds and flowers.

I then stop to think, But I didn't want to worry Aerith. Midgar had a reputation of being an ugly place. Full of scrap metal, with broken down machinery. With ugly oil spells copper and silver. The streets the Midgar were also very dangerous especially sector seven slums.

That was the last place you wanted end up. On the battlefield, especially the frontlines. Maybe just maybe, if I would get lucky. I wouldn't have to fight. I started to think, but there's no guarantee of that. But it was best not to worry her.

"I don't want to hurt you, emotionally. but I have to go." I continue to reassure her. She then giggled and smiled as we want our separate ways.

* * *

(Aeris Point of view,)

"Cloud had no idea that he was hurting me. Not even a clue!" I wanted him to stay not to leave me. But I guess fate was not very kind with us.

I made my way down the path separately and alone. As they turned around to see cloud one last time. Who knew when the next time I would see him again. I wanted a good one last look, before he left my sight.

The fields were green and the grass blew the brightness of the sun continued. But everything felt so lonely.

Weeks then turn into a month. Not a word came in the mail, Then one afternoon. at last his first letter finally arrived.

Dear Aerith,

My thoughts of you had not changed. But being away made me realize how much I really miss you. My dearest darling I stay up often in thought of you. The men acon contine to worry a lot.

The television said somethings and I became worried are you alright? About the storm in your area? You know the one that destroyed the farmers lands. So I couldn't sleep,

But I'll be alright I'm just missing you. Promise me that when I get back will spend time together.

Love cloud strife

XOXO

Ps: Happy birthday Aerith.

I promise to bring you back something lovely.

My eyes filled up with tears, I missed him so much. I threw his letter on my bed and grab a piece of paper and pen. As I began to write the words.

Dear love,

Cloud how are you? I go to the lake were we met. Almost everyday, that I can. This is me kissing you. I wrote As I continued to kiss wet lipstick marks, unto the piece of paper.

* * *

How was it any reviews? Tell me what you thought, be critical if you must. Was it good where the characters and character. I write this chapter and dedication. To my ex boyfriend, who I care deeply for still. Anyway to improve the chapter please let me know. There will be a lot of fighting to come in this story.

There'll be a lot of fighting and romance plus bloodshed, I want this to be a great story. With alot of fans. I may come back to put more description in this chapter. But right now I'm getting the main idea down. Please tell me your honest thoughts. I like to know what you think. I also like to hear from my fans. I also like to thank them and everyone who made the story possible and helps me with the grammar. So here's the third chapter. This story may be long and I may not update for a while sorry. With love

Signed,

Broken Heart Aeris.


End file.
